Supernanny: The Theory International/Transcript
Joshua visits many countries and his friends in their plane, the canoe killers in their plane 10 Minutes Later and his friends work together building a volcano 30 Minutes Later and his friends spoil the funeral 1 Hour Later volcano goes BOOM Joshua: "There's maybe alot of volcanoes, deaths, injuries, and destroyed buildings!" (laughs) Announcer: "Coming up...Joshua visited many countries..." Joshua: (laughs) Announcer: "But what will 20 men do?" Canoe Killer #1: "Caught you! The lair is ours! HA HA HA!" Announcer: "When Supernanny returns." The Ridley Family is kidnapped 2 1/2 Hours Later Canoe Killers lock the cage with a key Canoe Killer #1: "Caught you! The lair is ours! HA HA HA!" Canoe Killer #2: "Without you in the way, the world will be ours to control!" Lilly: "You won't get away with this!" Canoe Killer #3: "We will! We shall shut all of ye up with some sturdy duct tape!" Killer #4 applies duct tape over Caroline's, Jim's, Cameron's, and Lilly's mouths Canoe Killer #5: "That'll keep you quiet!" Caroline, Jim, Cameron, and Lilly: "Hmmph! Hmmph! Hmmph! (Help! Help! Help!)" picks up her cell phone Announcer: "Coming up...Caroline calls a young mother of six..." phone rings and Nicole picks it up and answers it Announcer: "But will she lay down the law?" Joshua: "Let's get those heroes!" Announcer: "When Supernanny returns." Calling Nicole Birou Nicole, Plankton, Planktonine, Catherine, and Sophie are relaxing at a beach in Nicole's hometown phone rings and Nicole picks it up and answers it Caroline: a lot of gibberish that is only "Hmmphs" to: "Dear Mrs.Birou-Jennings, the Canoe Killers have kidnapped us! Please come as soon as possible." Nicole: "OK!" Joshua: "Let's get those heroes!" runs away, while the rest is in a floating cage Xandra: "One of them got away..." Canoe Killer #6: "But four should be plenty!" Announcer: "Coming up...Joshua kidnaps a foursome." Canoe Killer #6: "But four should be plenty!" Announcer: "What will TTTT do?" Evil Apollo: "I will kill Nicole and her gang!!!" Announcer: "When Supernanny returns." The Formation of TTTT Ashley: "OK. So we are going to form "The Toddler Terror Team", gang. I will be your leader." Mort: "OK!" Ross: "I got it!" Reggie: "That will be great!" Patrick: "I agree!" Rose, Violet, and Daisy: "Right!" eight place their arms on top of one another Ashley: "Alright! Let's defeat Nicole and her friends! With the help of my own minions, the Evil Pajanimals!" Evil Apollo: "You bet, Ashley! I will kill Nicole and her gang!!!" Ashley: "Let's separate ourselves and we will be in different countries. Ross, you will go to Japan. Rose, Violet, and Daisy, you three will be in Spain. Patrick, you are going to Madagascar. Mort, you will be in North Korea. Reggie, please go to Finland, and I will be in Canada with my minions and we will kidnap our family members there! It will be quite a long way to go and would take millions of hours to get to our country, but we have our own family members tied up in a rope! Each member of your own family will be tied up in one rope each." Mort: "What are we waiting for? Let's do it!" Ashley: "Let's move it, on the double!" friends move on to their specific countries Ashley: "As for you, Pajanimals, you are coming with me to Canada." Evil Pajanimals: "OK!" Tutorial England and her friends are ready to leave the desert via their hot air balloon Catherine the Spellcaster: "Golly, I was kidnapped by Adrian, but now I am able to help you." Nicole: "OK. I have plenty of propane containers in case we run out of them. That way, the balloon will keep operating." activates the burner and the balloon begins ascending into the clouds and the screen fades to white white screen clears and the balloon containing gang is heading towards England Sophie the Otter: (speaking in a British accent) "Well, mates, we are now in England. Let's stop this havoc, shall we?" Catherine/Nicole: "Mmmm-hmmm." makes her spellbook appear in her hands by magic Megan Qixxel Megan is vanquished France Trexler Family Quadruplets ???: "HALT! US QUADRUPLETS WILL (bleep) YOU TO DEATH!!" The Quadruplets' Downfall Egypt Lucas Yoling The Endgame of Lucas China Ainsley Mazar Ainsley's Endgame Libya Derek Eriksommer The defeat of Derek Russia Ji chang and Ji hung Anna: Sobbing "Please let me go!" Plankton: "Look it's Anna!" Anna: "PLEASE HELP ME!" Ji chang: "SHUT UP ANNA!" the Duo's Endgame Mexico Yang Family Nonuplets The nonuplets' endgame India Kelly Hooyman Kelly is vanquished African Plains Japan Ross Hudgens ???: "DON'T COME ANY CLOSER OR YOSHI THE BRATTY JAPANESE (Bleep) IS NO MORE!" cries Sophie The Otter: "We will save you." nods Ross: "I AM ROSS! PREPARE TO DIE!" giant evil Thomas the Tank engine comes out and nearly attacks the Funny Five Nicole: "Ahhh!" Ross: "Fools! Suffer the wrath of Thomas!" Ross is vanquished Spain The Cramer Family Triplets The defeat of Daisy, Rose and Violet Madagascar hot air balloon drifts toward Madagascar Nicole: "Here is Madagascar, gang!" a coconut launches to the inflated envelope and creates a hole, causing all air inside it to blow out of it to let the balloon spiral out of control Planktonine: "HELP! I'M GETTING DIZZY!!" Catherine the Spellcaster: "Spellbook!" spellbook appears and she quickly thumbs through the pages of her spellbooks Catherine the Spellcaster: "Aha, Here it is! At the break of silent sound, land us safely to the ground." the help from the spell, the balloon lands safely to the ground Patrick Yurbam Patrick is defeated North Korea Mort Courtiy Endgame of Mort Mort: "You shouldn't have defeated me! The next time we meet, I will get my revenge!" Sophie the Otter: "Too bad! You just lost the battle!" Finland Reggie Hyatte Defeat of Reggie Canada Evil Pajanimals ???: "HALT!!! THE PAJANIMALS TURNED EVIL AND ARE HERE TO DESTROY YOU!!!" Nicole: "Excuse me, but who are you?" Ashley: "I am Ashley and these are my minions, the Evil Pajanimals. I am the leader of 'The Toddler Terror Team!'" camera focuses on the Evil Pajanimals Evil Apollo: "LET'S DESTROY PLANKTON,PLANKTONINE,CATHERINE,NICOLE, AND THAT STUPID OTTER!!!!" Evil CowBella: "YEAH!!! YOU PIECES OF (bleep) DON'T STAND A CHANCE!!!!" vanishes Plankton: "FIGHT ON!!!" Catherine the Spellcaster: "Magic Crystal Power!" Ashley Marxonica The downfall of Ashley Nepal Michaela Britiana ???: "OFF WITH YOUR HEADS!!" Michaela is vanquished Michaela: "No! You fools should not have defeated me! Next time we meet, your heads will be mine!" Brazil Julia Bronson The defeat of Julia Afghanistan Flying Geo Orla Sanderman Orla is vanquished Poland Brahm and Treat Jennings The defeat of Brahm and Treat TTTT Headquarters The Toddler Terror Team Endgame of TTTT Approaching Joshua Orbit Note from Xandra Nicole (reads the note): "Plankton, Planktonine, Catherine, Nicole, and Sophie. The Canoe Killers gave me and Joshua permission to join their team. ROFL!" (which actually reads "Planten Plantenien Catareen Nikol end Sofee te cano kilers gav mee an Josua permison tu jon ter team ROFL" Sophie the Otter: "I don't think it is a nice message." Joshua Juritin Joshua's endgame Reaching Trial Murder Triangle The Canoe Killers Freeing the Ridleys and Jailtime for Canoe Killers the Otter extends her tail, grabs the cage and flings it out to free the Ridleys Lily: "Awesome! You saved us from a really bad thing happening to us! Thank you so much!" Sophie the Otter: "No problem, y'all." Nicole: "Sorry, Canoe Killers, but I am dialing 911 on my phone to arrest you." dials 911 on her iPhone 911 Dispatcher: "Hello?" Nicole: "Hi, this is Nicole Birou-Jennings. The Canoe Killers have kidnapped the Ridleys and are threatening to murder them." 911 Dispatcher: "Thanks. The police will be there in a few moments." police cars drive into the scene Police Officer 1: "Canoe Killers, you are under arrest. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say and can will be held against you in the court of law. You have the right to be questioned as well." Canoe Killer 1: "That's not fair! Nicole, you're a horrible person to get the police to arrest us. We shall get your revenge soon!" Police Officer 2: "Like we said, you have the right to remain silent." At the SFNW Headquarters Nicole: "We are having a spaghetti dinner tonight." Catherine the Spellcaster: "Yummy! I LOVE SPAGHETTI!" (her pupils become hearts and turn back to normal) Category:Game Transcripts Category:Theory Transcripts Category:Transcripts